


Schritte

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Von mir aus. Erzählen Sie.“ Na ja, warum nicht?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freundschaftsdienst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750165) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Es ist etwas ... speziell. *Muhaha*
> 
> Inspiriert hat mich ein Satz aus cricris Geschichte, der hier ebenfalls fällt. ;-)
> 
> Edit: Ist doch „nur” M geworden, anstatt E ...

Sein Glas war fast leer, und er war müde. Noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde er nach Hause und in sein Bett verschwinden. Er hockte schon wieder viel zu lange bei Boerne.

„Thiel?“  
„Hm?“  
„Hätten Sie gerne Sex mit mir?“  
„W-was?“ Innerhalb einer Sekunde war seine Müdigkeit nahezu komplett verflogen. „Sagen Sie mal, spinnen Sie nun völlig?“  
„Wieso? Sie finden mich äußerst attraktiv, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie nicht abgeneigt wären, wenn wir uns körperlich etwas näher kommen würden.“ Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Ich wäre es jedenfalls ganz und gar nicht.“  
„Ich habe lediglich zugegeben, dass ich Sie _ein bisschen_ attraktiv finde, von _äußerst_ attraktiv war nie die Rede“, antwortete er so ruhig wie möglich, obwohl Boernes „Ich wäre es jedenfalls ganz und gar nicht“ durchaus seinen Puls gerade ganz schön in die Höhe trieb.  
„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel. Ein bisschen nur? Wem wollen Sie das denn weismachen?“  
„Boah, Boerne, bilden Sie sich mal nicht zu viel ein.“  
„Nun ja, wie auch immer, ja oder nein?“  
„Wie, ja oder nein?“  
„Sind Sie an Sex mit mir interessiert? Wir könnten jetzt gleich loslegen, wenn Sie möchten.“  
„Nein.“  
„Nein?“  
„Nein! Lieber lege ich jeden Tag selbst Hand an, als Sie ... ranzulassen.“  
„Aha, und dürfte ich auch fragen, warum?“ Boerne klang und guckte richtig empört.  
„Auf einen egoistischen Professor im Bett habe ich ganz sicher keinen Bock.“ Ne, hatte er echt nicht. Na ja, und da gab es noch einen anderen Grund, warum er nicht mit Boerne in die Kiste wollte. Den würde er ihm aber auf keinen Fall verraten, eher würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen.  
Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist eine völlig haltlose Behauptung Ihrerseits, dass ich egoistisch in ... diesem Bereich bin.“  
„Ach tatsächlich?“  
„Natürlich. Soll ich Sie davon überzeugen?” Boerne rückte ein kleines Stück näher.  
„Wagen Sie es bloß nicht, mich zu berühren.“  
„Ohne Ihre Zustimmung sicher nicht.“ Boerne grinste breit. „Ich könnte Ihnen ja erzählen, was ich jetzt mit Ihnen tun würde, wenn ich dürfte?“  
„Von mir aus. Erzählen Sie.“ Na ja, warum nicht?  
„Als Erstes würde ich mich rittlings auf Ihren Schoss setzen.“  
Na, der kam aber schnell zur Sache. „Aha, und dann?“  
„Ich würde Ihnen Ihr nicht sehr schönes Hemd ausziehen.“  
„Nicht sehr schönes Hemd? Das ist mein ...“  
„Ich würde anfangen, Ihren Bauch zu streicheln. Mögen Sie das?“  
„Ja ...“ Und ob er das mochte.  
„Sehr schön, ich würde das lange und ausgiebig tun, und natürlich auch so einige Küsse auf Ihrem Bauch platzieren.“  
„Und was ist mit dem restlichen Oberkörper? Wird der auch beachtet und geküsst?“  
„Ja, selbstverständlich.“  
„Gut, und wie geht es weiter?“  
„Ich würde Ihre Hose aufknöpfen“  
„Und dann?“  
„Ich würde langsam meine Hand hinein gleiten lassen.“  
„Weiter.“ Seine Stimmer klang mittlerweile ein wenig rau. Die von Boerne aber auch.  
„Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er immer härter wird.“  
Er sagte nichts, atmete nur schwer.  
„Ich würde meine Hand langsam auf und ab gleiten lassen, und dann das Tempo immer weiter steigern. Bis Sie nicht mehr könnten und ...“  
„Kommen Sie her und fangen Sie an!“ Er konnte jetzt tatsächlich nicht mehr. Mist! Danach würde er es bereuen, weil er halt ... Ach egal! Er würde das jetzt einfach genießen, egal, was danach wäre.  
„Sind Sie sicher, Thiel?“  
„Ja. Bitte fangen Sie an.“  
Boerne erhob sich und blieb einen Moment vor ihm stehen. „Na, wie war das mit dem selbst Hand anlegen?“ Er lächelte äußerst triumphierend.  
„Idiot.“  
„Etwas netter könnten Sie in dieser Situation ja schon zu mir sein.“ Boerne lachte leise und ließ sich dann rittlings auf seinen Schoss sinken.  
Es konnte also losgehen. Sie sahen sich an. Und plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln aus Boernes Gesicht.

„Thiel?“  
„Was ist?“  
„Ich befürchte, ich bin eben nicht ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen gewesen.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Nicht ganz ehrlich? Was meinen Sie damit?“ Wollte Boerne in Wirklichkeit etwa gar keinen Sex mit ihm? Oder würde er ihm nun eröffnen, dass er im Bett eigentlich doch ein Egoist war?  
„Nun ja ...“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Es könnte sein, dass ich eben den ein oder anderen Schritt ... weggelassen habe.“  
„Schritt? Weggelassen?“ Irgendwie stand er gerade auf dem Schlauch.  
„Bei dem, was ich erzählt habe, Thiel. Was ich mit Ihnen tun würde, wenn ich dürfte.“  
Ah. Nun verstand er, so in etwa jedenfalls. „Sind es denn schlimme Dinge, die Sie weggelassen haben? Dinge, die mir eventuell nicht gefallen könnten?“  
„Ich ... ich weiß nicht, ob die Ihnen gefallen würden.“ Irgendwie wirkte Boerne ein wenig verlegen. Oje, hoffentlich waren es keine allzu ausgefallenen Fantasien, die da in seinem Kopf umher schwirrten. Dann würde es mit dem Sex wohl nichts werden.  
„Sagen Sie mir, welche Dinge das sind. Dann werde ich ja sehen, ob sie mir gefallen.“  
„In Ordnung.“ Boerne stand auf.  
„Boerne, was ...“  
„Ich fange nochmal von vorne an mit Erzählen.“  
„Ähm, okay.“  
„Also, als Erstes würde ich mich rittlings auf Ihren Schoss setzen.“  
Ah, der Anfang war also schon einmal gleich.  
„Und dann?“  
„Ich würde ...“ Boerne brach ab.  
„Nun sagen Sie schon, Boerne.“  
Boerne hielt ihm etwas zögerlich seine Hand hin. „Ich würde Sie bitten, mir Ihre Hand zu geben.“  
Oh. Thiel gab sie ihm, und sah zu, wie ihre Finger ineinander glitten.  
„Und ... dann?“ Sein Herz fing an, ihm hart und hektisch gegen die Brust zu hämmern.  
„Ich würde einige Küsse auf Ihre Hand hauchen.“ Boerne sah ihn fragend an.  
Und er nickte.  
Sekunden später waren da Boernes Lippen auf seinem Handrücken. Ganz leicht und zart.  
Und Thiels Herz war tatsächlich imstande, noch schneller und hektischer als vorher zu klopfen.  
Boerne sah ihn wieder an, ein wenig unsicher und irgendwie auch ... hoffnungsvoll.  
Und auch in Thiel wurde die Hoffnung immer größer. War er vielleicht nicht der Einzige, der ... „Und dann, Boerne?“  
Sie schauten sich an.  
„Wie geht es weiter?“ Er atmete tief durch. „Sag's mir bitte.“  
„Darf ich dich küssen?“  
„Ja.“

Als Boerne sich vorbeugte und ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen, wurde ihm ein bisschen schwindelig. Zum Glück saß er schon.  
Boernes Zunge stupste vorsichtig gegen seinen Mund, und er öffnete seine Lippen. Sie küssten sich, ihre Zunge glitten aneinander und wurden sehr schnell immer vertrauter miteinander.

„Boerne?“  
„Hm?“  
„Bevor es weitergeht ... Kann ich dir vielleicht ... zeigen, was ich tun würde, wenn ich dürfte?“  
„Ja.“ Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sehr erwartungsvoll.  
Okay. Noch ein letztes Mal tief durchatmen. Er zog Boerne näher an sich. Dann flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr, und wartete mit rasendem Herzen ab, was geschehen würde.  
Boerne flüsterte etwas zurück.  
Thiel lächelte.


End file.
